


First Name, Last Name

by Squint_at_Heart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Mr. Whittemore is a douche, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squint_at_Heart/pseuds/Squint_at_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of the scene in the van. Title is based on the fact that when Jackson woke up he yelled Stiles's first name and Scott's last name. Indicating he's closer to Stiles then Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU Where:  
> Jackson and Stiles used to be friends  
> Jackson and Lydia never dated  
> Stiles mom died much more recently [or she doesn't die and just had cancer I don't know yet]  
> Stiles was a lot less obsessed with Lydia
> 
> More AU info for possible future chapters at End Notes
> 
> Could possibly be triggery check at the bottom.

“A tail? Does it do anything?” Jackson’s voice dripped with derision.  
“Not that I know of no”  
“You really expect me to believe that?”  
“Hey! I’m trying to save lives right now I don’t really care if you believe me or not. Now do you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club?”  
Jackson simply glared at Stiles. “If you don’t say anything I’m just gonna eat them both” Jackson just raised his eyebrows. Stiles sighed and unwrapped the turkey club took out the tomato and handed the rest over to Jackson. Jackson furrows his eyebrows as he takes the sandwich. “What I know you hate tomato and you’re allergic to ham”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Sixth Grade”  
*********  
 _Stiles sat at the lunch table staring down at his sandwich._  
 _“You know sandwiches aren’t supposed to do anything right?” Stiles looked up to see Jackson standing there holding his lunch_  
 _“My dad packed me a Ham and cheese sandwich”_  
 _“So I’ve seen you eat Ham before”_  
 _“Not for lunch. For lunch I always had tuna”_  
 _“Well I have a BLT, my dad always forgets I don’t like tomato, do you want to trade?”_  
 _“Really?”_  
 _“Yeah” Jackson and Stiles switch sandwiches and Jackson sits down next to him. Stiles dug into his sandwich right away while Jackson tried to think of a way to get rid of the ham without Stiles seeing it._  
 _“Why aren’t you eating? Do you not like it? Did you only trade because you feel sorry for me? Because just cause my mom’s sick doesn’t mean-“_  
 _“No, No, it’s good I was just waiting to make sure you liked mine first” Jackson took a bite and made an approving noise to show Stiles. Stiles nodded and went back to his sandwich. Jackson suddenly dropped his sandwich and ran out of the room. Stiles ran after him, he just managed to see him run into the nurse’s office. Stiles quickly followed him into the room._  
 _“Mrs. A! Mrs. A! Quick I ate some ham I need my epi-pen” Jackson yelled. Mrs. A rushed over to the blonde boy and got him to lie down on the bed while she went over to the cabinet to get his Epi-Pen. After his injection she went into the office to call his parents._  
 _Stiles went over to sit next to Jackson. “Why did you trade with me if you’re allergic to ham? I told the whole class just because my Mom’s sick doesn’t mean you should feel sorry for me”_  
 _“I don’t feel sorry for you, I feel bad for you. There’s a difference, you’ve been so sad lately and I didn’t want you to be sad over a sandwich, I figured I would be able to get rid of the ham before I ate it but then you were yelling at me and you said your mom was sick and you haven’t actually said that since you told the whole class last month”_  
 _“You mean when I told the class that my mom was sick but that I didn’t want anyone to treat me differently?”_  
 _“Yeah, I’m sorry, I just… I just didn’t want you to feel bad if I told you I was allergic you wouldn’t have traded and you were really sad about your sandwich, because your mom didn’t make it for you, and I… I just wanted you to be happy Stiles”_  
 _Stiles looked down at his hands in his lap, before he looked up at Jackson._  
 _“Thank you for caring so much about how I feel. But next time don’t care about my feelings more than your own life okay?” Jackson nodded; Stiles hesitated before he leaned down to kiss Jackson on the cheek, just when Jackson turned his head to look at Stiles. The second their lips met the office door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore walked in. Stiles gasped sat up, quickly running out of the room and back to the cafeteria._  
**********  
“Oh, right” Jackson looked at the tomato slice sitting on the saran wrap next to Stiles for a few seconds before looking back at Stiles. “Do you know of a way to stop me from being this, what’s it called again?”  
“A Kanima. And what all of a sudden you believe me. Why?”  
“Because no matter how horrible I’ve been to you and McCall you still took out the tomato, not giving me the ham is one thing, but leaving the tomato wouldn’t have hurt me at all, if I was hungry enough I probably would even have eaten it. You took it out because you’re a good person, a person that I was friends with, a person that I was nice to until you accidentally kissed me. Then suddenly I was horrible to you, and to everyone, and I never told you why.”  
“Yeah we were friends, and yes you started being horrible to me after I kissed you, after you found out I liked guys, and then two years later Danny comes out and you’re all supportive and nice! So what’s that about? You’re not homophobic but you start hating me after finding out I was gay?”  
“I didn’t start hating you cause I found out you were gay, for the record I didn’t even know you were gay, you didn’t kiss me on purpose remember. And I don’t hate you, I never did, I was mean to you because I wanted someone to be mad at”  
“Why?”  
“The day you kissed me… that’s the day I found out I was adopted. When my parents took me home and they thought I was sleeping my dad started yelling at my mom, he said that it was all her fault that they ended up with a gay son, that she was the one that picked me out, he wanted to adopt a different kid but when my mom’s friend died she had to adopt me. He said if they had adopted the kid that dad wanted, they wouldn’t have ended up with a f**got.” Jackson took a deep breath before continuing. “When they realized I heard him my mom started telling me it wasn’t true, that they weren’t mad about me being gay, she tried to explain that they had always wanted me, even though I wasn’t biologically theirs, that they loved me and they always would, no matter what. I cried myself to sleep that night. And I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and I saw my dad drinking in the kitchen. He told me that I couldn’t be gay. That if I kept acting like a f**got they would put me up for adoption but since I was gay no one would want me and I would end up in foster care or they would put me down like a dog. I knew that my mom would never let that happen, I knew that she meant it when she said she loved me no matter what. But I overheard my mom telling her sister that if she tried to leave my father she would be broke because she had signed a pre-nup, she said she wouldn’t be able to afford to take care of me since she didn’t have a job and that the government would take me away from her.”  
By now tears were streaming down both Jackson and Stiles’ faces.  
“I wanted to blame someone; I wanted to make sure my dad never thought I was gay. And I knew that if I stopped hanging out with you, well if I stopped hanging out with you I wouldn’t want to be with anyone, because I want to be with you and if I-“  
“Wait whoa, you just said _want_ not want _ed_ as in present tense. And you wanted to be with me back then, I thought you hated me because I wanted to be with you. Why do you think I always acted like I loved Lydia, I wanted you to think I was straight. I-“ his speech was cut off by Jackson’s lips pressing against his own. For a moment Stiles just sat there before he closed his eyes and kissed back. His hands came up to Jackson’s neck, finger’s tangling in his hair, as their tongues fought, Jackson tried to wrap his arms around Stiles, only to be reminded of the shackles on his wrists.  
“Stiles, do you think you could get me out of these things”  
“Sorry” kiss “but I” kiss “can’t risk you” kiss “getting out” kiss “there are werewolves” kiss “and hunters” kiss “after you”  
“Fine” said Jackson simply pulling Stiles into his lap to resume their make out session. They continued for a few minutes before the buzzing of a phone interrupted them. Stiles pulled Jackson’s phone from his pocket.  
“Oh, it’s your dad wondering where you are.” He started typing out loud “I’m fine staying at a friends. Love You”  
“No, don’t say love you, I haven’t said that since I was eleven”  
“You haven’t told your parents you love them in 5 years?” Stiles incredulously asks even while correcting and sending the text.  
“My dad, I tell my mom I love her all the time just not my dad, threaten to give your kid back for loving who he loves and he’s not gonna love you anymore”  
“Love! You lo-“ Once again Stiles is cut off by Jackson’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I couldn't think of any inspiration but yesterday I hit My Works instead of My Bookmarks and I read all of the comments and I just started writing.
> 
> Also if anyone knows any loopholes to a pre-nup please let me know.

”So he believes us all of a sudden?” asked Scott “Why?”

“Because he’s in love with me”

“Now is not the time for your sarcasm Stiles”

“I was actually serious. He’s really in love with me, and I’m in love with him”

“WHAT? How are you suddenly in love with Jackson? He’s been super mean to me forever. He's acted like you don’t exist for as long as I've known you. How does that lead to love? For either of you?”

“Because he’s only ignored me for as long as YOU’VE known me, before you moved to Beacon Hills he and I were actually friends. I was in love with him back then, and apparently he was in love with me too. But when I accidentally kissed him his dad got mad and even though he was in love with me he couldn’t risk his dad finding out. So he started ignoring me and then you moved here and we became friends, but I never stopped loving him and apparently he never stopped loving me”

“Stiles you can’t stop smiling”

“Why should I? I’m happy, I finally get to acknowledge that I’m in love, plus I just made out with Jackson for like 45 minutes so that’s great, really great. I mean it was amazi-“

-“STILES” Jackson screamed from the van 100 feet away. Both of the boys took off running towards it. Even with his werewolf speed Scott wasn’t able to beat Stiles to the van. A true test to how much Stiles cared.

            Wrenching the doors open they saw Jackson staring at his arm, which was starting to become scaled.

“Stiles something is happening, I can’t stop it, I can feel it slowly taking over my mind. Stiles I Can’t stop this. RUN! RUN! Please run! I can’t hurt you. Please run” Jackson’s voice was rough, a mixture of fear and anger.

“I can’t let you hurt anyone else Jackson, I’m sorry but I can’t let that happen to you.”

“This van is not gonna hold me Stiles, I can live with hurting someone, I can’t live with hurting you, I can’t live without you Stiles. Please, RUN!”

“Scott we have to find a place more secure. Peter! Call Peter he once said something about a vault that can hold the supernatural.”

Scott hurriedly pulled out his phone and called Peter. Stiles climbed into the back and grabbed Jackson’s hand, as soon as their skin touched the scales climbing Jackson’s neck slightly retreated. Stiles grabbed his other hand. A few more scales vanished.

“Anchors, I’m your anchor Jackson, focus on me. It might not stop the transformation entirely but it seems to be delaying it. We might be able to get you to a secure place. Just focus on me. Stiles climbed back onto Jackson’s lap to hug him, burying his face in Jackson’s neck. He heard the van start up and Scott called back to Stiles that they were going to the vault.

*****

            Two minutes away from the vault and scales were starting to reappear on Jackson’s skin, Stiles held him tighter and whispered “I love you” repeatedly in his ear. The scales stopped.

            One minute away and even Stiles’ I love you’s weren’t halting the transformation. Finally they pulled up to the abandoned Beacon Hills First National Bank. Forgoing getting out of the van Scott drove straight through the doors and right up to the vault door. Isaac, Derek, and Peter pull open the van doors and usher out Stiles and Jackson. Stiles gives Jackson one last kiss and tells him he loves him one more time before Jackson steps into the vault. Deaton appears to close the circle of mountain ash and the pack close the vault door.

            Isaac hands Stiles a Tablet with a live feed of the inside of the vault. They all watch as Jackson turns into the Kanima, screaming in pain. Stiles sniffs and a tear falls down his cheek. Scott places a hand on his shoulder. The vibration of Scott’s phone interrupts the moment. He steps away to answer it. He returns a few minutes later.

“That was Allison, Lydia translated some of the Bestiary that Mr. Argent found. Apparently someone is controlling Jackson. There’s also something about curing him by helping him become a werewolf”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of updates to the AU
> 
> Melissa and The Sheriff know about the supernatural and The Sheriff gave Stiles and Scott the van.
> 
> The Sheriff's first name is John. [Although that's not really AU, I swear making Sterek canon would cause less of an impact on the fandom than the Sheriff's name not being John]

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson's father is a really horrible person in this AU. After he sees Jackson kissing Stiles in 6th grade he yells and says he wishes that he and Mrs. Whittemore had adopted another baby. He also tells Jackson that if he "keeps being gay" he will be put up for adoption, and that no one will want him so he could be killed. It's a little extreme but I needed a reason for Jackson to never say "I Love You" other then him being upset about being adopted.  
> There is also some mild homophobic language but I used stars [**] to make it better. Also because I feel mean even typing the word.
> 
> Scott and Allison's relationship ended in season 1 after the whole thing with The Alpha in the school but she still found out about everything and is still friends with the gang and totally on their side.  
> Derek only bit Isaac not Erica and Boyd. Erica and Boyd don't exist in this universe  
> Lydia Knows Everything About The Supernatural  
> Lydia is not a Banshee she is just a really smart person  
> The Pack is very "fic cliche" see "http://archiveofourown.org/works/1035220"  
> The ending of this chapter is what starts the cure of the kanima something else completes the cure  
> Peter wasn't the alpha his nurse was Derek killed her and it healed Peter who is sane  
> Victoria Argent and Kate Argent are not present  
> Kate died or is in prison and Chris and Victoria got divorced and she and Allison aren't close at all.


End file.
